


Relationship Goals

by Fadeawayrift



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, beginning relatiionship, virgin inquisitor lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadeawayrift/pseuds/Fadeawayrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a horrible imp who has no sense of order. So knowing that, this chapter is how Ian and Dorian began their relationship. Already posted their future... Or part of it but ehhhhh, well see what happens. For now, have some sweet stuff that gets carried away.</p><p>I'll update tags as I think of them, or just tell me cause I'm bad at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Relationship Goals

He and the inquisitor, a soft hearted elf with no sense of self perseverance, had this odd thing going. It started with flirting, a few kisses here and there, ignoring many ominous rumors and one direct verbal assault from the revered mother about his 'intentions' with the beloved Herald. So when he ambushed said inquisitor in his quarters, he fully planned on taking things to a more fleshy level.

When the elf pulled away and looked at him as if he were vomiting fire, he stood stunned at the question "Can we slow things down?"

No one in their right mind ever asked him that, so his mind failed to connect with what was happening. To protect himself he gave a confused chuckle, "My dear Inquisitor, I believe we've been positively chaste." He shifted nervously, hoping that this wasn't some southern way of saying ' _leave me alone_ ' "Any slower and I believe we'd be going back to the start." When Ian gave him a confused look of his own, he sighed. "What is it that you want from me?" He crossed his arms only momentarily when it dawned, "A relationship? Is that what you want?" His laugh was low, frightened and nervous.

Before he could get carried away in thought, Ian crossed his own arms and looked rather hurt, "And what would be wrong with that?" He looked at the floor, before looking at the wall, then looked back to Dorian, who stood there wide eyed.

"I- I hadn't expected this." He was bewildered, "to be honest, I don't have much experience in that matter." He leaned against the desk rubbing his head, eyeing the elf for clues about this sudden halt in progress of their relationship. Ian's body language was starting to become clear, fidgeting, suddenly looking away, the radiating blush from long ear to long ear. 

The Inquisitor, had never lain with a man. Probably never a woman either. He was as innocent as a child, and suddenly he felt like an ass for trying. Suddenly, he felt like the evil magister everyone accused him of being. Even the way Ian kissed him made it all the more clear. They never lasted long, especially if he tried to lengthen them, the elf would pull away and run off like a blushing girl. Now thinking about it, he thinks the squeal that come from the bottom of the stairs after their first, was Ian and not some girl that happened to witness it.

"No harm in trying something new, right?" He snapped back to the moment in time to think ' _I could say the same to you._ ' as Ian shifted for, probably, the hundredth time. 

He pushed away from the desk, noting the nervous tick from Ian and brought his hands up slightly, slowly advancing. "Alright, I'll give this relationship thing a try." He took Ian by the back of the arms and smiled softly, not wanting to panic Ian into running and jumping from the balcony. "But as a matter of pride, I won't leave empty handed." He leaned forward for a small kiss that was happily reciprocated and backed away, sliding his hands from the man's arms to his hands.

He gave them a light squeeze before letting go and walking out, the event still turning over in his mind. He had hoped Ian knew more than he did on the topic, because he was utterly lost in that area.

~-,-~

"Let's do something interesting." Ian blurted out. He had spent most of the day waiting on Cullen and Leliana to report something, anything, so they could carry on their mission of being a pain to Coryphus' backside. He had already completed his rounds of annoying everyone with senseless questions and being thrown out of the kitchen for trying to eat all the sugar. So his last stop was to sit on a stack of books in Dorian's alcove and make bored noises.

Sure he picked up a book, no he didn't read it past the cover. He set it on his lap and drummed a tune on it while trying to imitate guitar noises. "Well we could find Cassandra and pretend we're talking about her. Oh, I could tell you about how horrid the troops armor is while boring you about early Tevinter history." He started as he turned and put his hand over the book being used as an instrument to stop the racket.

"Do you know any jokes?" Ian then asked setting the book aside, "make me laugh minion." He said holding back a burst of laughter at the vein bulging on Dorian's forehead and the twitch of his brow.

"Minion? So I'm a minion now?" The mage asked snatching Ian by the shirt collar when the elf tried to make a run for it. "Fine, you want to laugh?" He pulled Ian to the floor and straddled him. "How about this..." He gave the man below him a tickle under the arms, pulling a giggle out. "What do you get when you have a bored elf, and an annoyed Altus?" Before he got an answer he dug his thumbs into Ian's hips, the resulting laugh echoed throughout the cylinder shaped room.

Through laughing and trying to catch his breath, struggling, trying to stop the fingers digging into his sides and twisting till he lay on his side "I-I d-don't k-know!" He finally had a moment to breath when Dorian halted. When he looked up, the mage had the most amused smile plastered on his face.

' _This man is going to kill me._ ' The human thought moving till he sat against the book shelf laughing.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The answer to your joke. What do you get?" He asked seriously.

Dorian had to look at him a moment to figure out Ian was, in fact, serious. ' _Maker, bless his sweet, sweet soul._ ' He dropped his head into his hand and laughed.

"What?" He asked tapping the side of Dorian's calf, "What's so funny?" He still had a smile from being tickled half to death and was trying to catch his breath.

He grasped Ian by the wrist and spun him on the rock floor till the elf was sitting, back to chest, with him and hugged him tightly. "You are what's funny." he said nuzzling his face into the crook of Ian's neck. 

~-,-~

The moment they arrived in Val Royeaux everyone split, heading off in their own direction. The reason for their visit, shopping. For what? They all had their own excuses. Ink, arrows, cloth, books, the list went on. The Inquisitor had no idea what he wanted to buy, he gathered a fair amount of coin and was determined to spend some of it. He wandered from store to store, browsing their wares, poking through the random items and ignoring the whispers he clearly heard about him.

It was the same tune he'd heard a million times. They got so expected, the moment anyone, not belonging to the inner circle, addressed him as Inquisitor or Your Worship, he felt like it was a trap and instantly wanted to make a run for it. Lucky for him, it had yet to happen today. 

After about an of hour of mindlessly searching Ian found himself sitting, empty handed, in the cafe alcove under the mounted head of Madam Snappy Snips. He sighed, looking up from the floor and spotted Cassandra, who was walking toward him looking as angry as ever. Then noticed why, as Dorian stepped from behind her to her side. He couldn't hear what was said but it seemed that the more the mage spoke, the angrier she got and the more pleased with himself he became.

"I think you forgot something, Inquisitor." She said when she stopped a few feet from him. Taking the man by the shoulders, guiding him between herself and Ian and storming away.

"Well that was uncalled for." Dorian breathed out, annoyed that he was brushed off so easily.

Ian chuckled, "One day she's going to knock you out." He stated standing up.

He smirked "I suppose you're right, possibly restraining herself for your sake." he mused lightly noting that was probably a correct assumption. He then noticed the lack of shopping bags, where as he had five. "Couldn't find anything you liked?"

"Ugh, no. I got... Overwhelmed?" He looked annoyed grabbing the end of his ponytail and picked at the ends of it. "I have all this coin and I don't know what to do with it." He tossed the end of his hair, the loosely braided, waist length locks flying over his shoulder to his back.

Dorian laughed "Then I suppose I was forced upon you just in time." he took Ian by the elbow and began walking "Let's find you something for your quarters as well as your wardrobe. Maker knows your clothing options could be... more." He dismissed the frown he received with a chuckle and carried on.

~-,-~

"Dorian, I need to..." Ian said rushing into the mage's quarters unprepared for what was on the other side. He stood frozen, staring at the man who sat stark naked at the edge of his bed, hard cock in hand. The blush quickly radiated from below his shirt to the top of his head. He wanted to look away, or didn't he, because he couldn't turn his head or avert his gaze that was currently fixed on the man's crotch area.

"Amatus! This... is exactly what it looks like." He said wide eyes stuck on the intruder in pure shock.

"My mistake" he blurted out and with his eyes still looking where they were, it was as if he spoke to Dorian's dick instead of the owner of it. Ian backed up slowly and closed the door quietly.

Dorian sighed, the moment being killed and pulled on his breeches. Before he got them fastened he heard a knock. 'It couldn't be.' He thought, it was rare for anyone to come to his door, and twice in one day was unheard of, so of course he figured it was still Ian. He took a breath and opened the door withholding the laugh when he saw Ian still standing there, face red as a tomato.

He couldn't find the nerve to look at the human's face after rudely interrupting him. "I'm sorry..." He squeaked, before finding the strength to uproot his feet and move to leave.

Dorian clicked his tongue against his teeth "That just won't do." He said grabbing and pulling Ian back inside, quickly closing the door before Ian could escape. 

The elf faced the door, hands on its surface, silently begging it to disappear. He felt Dorian's hands find a path to his waist, same hands moving over his torso. The touch sent chills up his spine, and he released a shuddered breath. When those hands delved lower he spun "Wait! I..." He stared, looking at the human in practical terror.

Dorian kissed him softly "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, nor do anything you won't like." He cooed gently with a smirk into Ian's ear. The wisp of warm breath to his ear, caused Ian to calm immediately "Small steps love, small steps."

Ian trusted him with his life, while battling whatever demon mutated templar waited out in the world, he believed he could trust him now. Right? Deft hands firm, warm, and loving, trailed his sides, while moist soft lips worked his quivering mouth. They asked permission of entrance and he granted it nervously, parting his lips slightly, then fully with a gasp, when Dorian pushed them chest to chest, a hand on Ian's lower back pressing them together.

No one had invaded his space like this, not that no one ever tried. He just never let them, the type who always wanted more from everything, including his relationships. But before they ever got too far, he was always cast aside. No one cared to get to know who he was, they were more concerned with trying to get him out of his clothes then try. Dorian, however, was making the effort. He was trying. He went along with every stupid thing Ian pulled him into, he even took the time to help Ian learn to read 'shem' books. 

He shivered when he felt a breeze ghost upon his chest. While contemplating stopping this before it went too far, Dorian had unbuttoned his shirt. Copper hands snaked to his pale waist, tenderly running up to his chest, thumbs teasing his nipples. Teeth nipped his neck, causing him to shiver. Lips kissed and sucked their way down his body. He began to shake again. This time from a nervous thrill, like he was doing something his mother would scold him for. Oddly enough, being touched by a human like this, a mage from Tevinter and a man to boot, he could definitely say his mother would bury him instead.

Dorian delicately pried Ian's breeches loose, grateful he hadn't been stopped yet. He guided them down, but stopped, letting them sit at the toned upper thighs of their owner when he noticed the elf tense. He looked up half expecting Ian to pass out but all he saw was an extremely embarrassed elf. Possibly because Ian was feeling it, but unsure what to do. Without saying a word to cause more embarrassment, Dorian took Ian in his hand, he was already hard, probably been that way since he barged in. 

Ian flinched, having someone else touch him like this caused goosebumps to sweep across his body. That was until he looked down. Dorian had began stroking him firmly and slowly. Watched the human lick his lips, then take him into his mouth. The sensation was foreign, and it startled him to the point his head flew back, banging loudly into the door. His hips squirming, Dorian pressed him firmly against the door.

This new feeling, felt wonderful, resulting in a moan releasing from him unexpectedly. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth quickly, becoming more embarrassed than he had to begin with. 

Dorian just worked him harder, taking more of the elf in. After a moment he shifted the way he knelt to retrieve his own deprived cock, pumping it with the same rhythm that he bobbed his head. He wouldn't lose too much control, wouldn't penetrate Ian in any way, _yet_. Last thing he wanted was to shock the elf to death, or even into running away from him for good. For this moment, this was satisfactory enough. 

His hard work didn't take long to pay off, Ian's body jolting, a loud gasp and the elf releasing down his throat in hot spurts. Delicious. He helped Ian to the floor when his knees buckled, finishing himself off while engaging in a kiss that had Ian drooling. He grabbed the closest discarded piece of cloth he could find, cleaned his hand and the floor, tossed it away and moved to pick Ian up like the man was a princess.

Ian didn't protest the feeling of the soft comfortable bed he was placed on, nor did he at the feeling of Dorian climbing onto it next to him. He was just too tired to care, too tired to think. Instead he allowed himself to be pulled close and held tightly until he fell asleep.

When the soft snores filled the room Dorian sighed and whispered "I love you, Amatus." The words felt wrong to him but oh so right. He was just glad Ian was asleep, cause he might never say them while he was awake. His feelings for Ian were growing and strongly at that. But to say those words, especially when either of them could perish at any moment. It felt like he would be setting himself for further heartbreak should Ian suddenly change his mind, or one of them died. Then fearing his actions tonight would earn him the boot. For now he would keep that feeling, those words to himself, allow himself whatever time fate had chosen to give him and hang on to Ian as long as possible.

~-,

Dorian figured he would be alone when he awoke, he didn't think it would hurt so much. He also figured it would be a while before he saw Ian again but didn't think the elf would go so far as to leave Skyhold. He was beginning to think he, greatly, overstepped his bounds by putting his hands on the Inquisitor. It was surprising how few rumors he heard about it. 

It was four days later when he spotted Ian and his choice companions return, their task must not have been too tedious. He let his feelings rest, went back to his research and decided not to apply pressure to a sensitive subject by rushing out to meet Ian, who probably didn't want to see him anyway. That thought pulled at his heart and the book in his hands became a forgotten object.

So distraught with his head and heart feuding, he didn't hear the footfalls that approached him. He stood completely spaced, until he felt slim arms wrap around his chest and some ones face bury itself into the center of his back between his shoulder blades. "Amatus?" He asked, his voice low, seemingly hurt.

Ian didn't reply with any words, just hugged tighter, his arms shaking and trying to bury his face further into Dorian's back. The action was steeped in apology.

Dorian sighed and pried himself loose easily, turning to look at Ian who straightened up and looked at the floor like he did something wrong. "I see you're back in one piece." He said with the same tone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and fidgeted with his ponytail.

'Here it comes, here comes the breakup speech.' He thought, dreading this moment from ever happening. He should have known it would come eventually, it always did.

"I would have wrote you a note, Vhenan but I'm not good at that yet." 

' _A note, he was going to write a note? How old is he ten?_ ' He hid his fear and anger well behind a mask of emotionless guise. ' _What does Vhenan mean? Another insult besides shem?_ ' He continued to listen, although he didn't want to.

"I just didn't want to wake you up, you seemed so... happy. I would have brought you with us, but all we had to do was relay some messages." He took a breath, his explanation apparently wasn't over. "I hope I didn't make you mad." He peered over, his eyes looking like a dam was about to break.

He waited a moment to see if there was more, when the rest never came, "That... that's it?" He asked confused, breakups didn't end like that. "Aren't you ending things with me?" He blurted out, that last part meant to be in his head but flew out of his mouth.

Ian looked at him in momentary shock. "Why would I do that Vhenan? Is it about... that?" At the last part he swallowed harshly and whispered. "I was horrible, wasn't I? I'm so sorry I-" he began to panic, putting his hands on the sides of his head, wracking his brain for what he did wrong.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the sorry one, I just couldn't control myself anymore." He realized Ian wasn't blaming him for that, when honestly he should be. Making the situation clear to Ian was probably not the greatest idea but he felt it only right the blame go to the most deserving. "I understand if you feel betrayed by what I did, and am fully prepared to accept whatever punishment you deem fitting."

What he didn't expect was for Ian to throw his arms around his neck, kiss him and deeply at that. The momentum, knocked him backwards into the bookshelf in shock. He could say he was confused, and no, this time he wouldn't voice his concern, he was just happy the wasn't being pushed out into the cold. 

"Ar lath ma, Dorian Pavus." Ian said happily, confusing the Tevinter even more. Not just because he didn't understand what he said but because of the way he said it. 

"Then... you're not mad at me?" He asked with a confused smile.

"Oohhh I'm mad at you." He answered, his smile turning slightly darker, "But I'll punish you for it later. For now, I need a bath and some good sleep, my ass is killing me, Iron Bull didn't want to stop until we got back." He said as he walked away, the last part, no the entire sentence, sounded wrong on too many levels for Dorian's liking. 

He would have to have a word with the Qunari... soon.


	2. My Dear Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finally got into Ian's bed and now Ian doesn't seem to want him to leave.
> 
> I know that was horrible but ehhhhh, this chapter is short... very short.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chest heaving, rising and falling in gasping breaths. Skin burning, warm and slick with sweat. Eyes fluttering, opening and closing, glistening with pleasure. Tears of joy, of pleasure, of pain. Mouth open, biting and kissing skin and lips. Throat inhaling then releasing gasps and moans at every motion, every thrust. Arms grasping, hands clawing, nails digging. 

He drank in every detail, every sound, every feeling and was hungry for more. To long had he waited, to many nights he slept frustrated and alone. He was going to make this last a long as possible. Going to prove how much he wanted this, needed this, put so much patience and restraint into his movements, that the other would need and want it after this to. Would want it like air, that every movement, every breath his lover took after this would trigger a burning desire, a need that would pull at every fiber.

In the span of their primal display, he released his lover's desire four times, his own twice. Slowly, with a passion he didn't even know he had, only knowing that all the time he spent with the elf at arms reach, he was being shown, being taught and learning how to please him. He found, he knew more about what Ian liked, wanted, needed and never embraced him before this. He found a new meaning in being close to someone, found that there was more than one way to please them. Ian had shown him how to nourish the heart and soul, he was showing Ian how to please the body. 

Ian was new to all this, so with the exception of moans, he was silent as the grave. Finding to much embarrassment in his voice to say anything. Dorian doesn't mind though, the elf was honest with everything else. His expressions, his body movements didn't lie. Eventually he would crack that shell. He did at least say when he was there, although a bit delayed. 

His body would squirm, his eyes would shut, he would bite and come "Ir sumeil, Dorian, Ar lath ma!" He would say, would say each time with voice trembling. 

Each time Dorian would capture them with his mouth, drink them down. Weather anyone could hear or not, those words were for him and him alone. He wouldn't even share them with the walls. Gripping sheets and stray white hair, pale hips, he came into his own release for the third time. His muscles ache, shaking from the labor of love. 

They lay in silence, heavy breathing and the crackle of the fire being the only sounds filling the sex leiden air. Holding one another, kisses sipping the dying fire in their bodies away, soothing the flames that now burned low and warm. The disconnect was something for the first time in his life he didn't want but did pulling out with a shudder. When he moved to lay on the bed, Ian moved to lay with him. Eyes heavy, this was usually the part where he would leave, nothing else to say. But the way Ian held on to him, he knew from now on he wouldn't have to.

Sleep hit him as if he'd spent all night drinking, Ian being a fine wine to be sipped and he drank a gallon.

~-,

This time he didn't expect to wake up alone but he did. He sat up, eyes taking a moment to adjust to being open, they traveled to the empty spot on the bed and he sighed.

"Lonely?" His eyes shot to the desk, falling on Ian who sat, quill in hand, smile on his face. He was doing paper work while Dorian had taken over his bed.

He let out a relieved laugh, low and breathy, "Only slightly." He felt foolish to think Ian was anything like the men in his past.

Ian chuckled and put down his work, standing and walked back to the bed. Crawled to Dorian who sat at the other side, smiling and waiting. And kissed him softly, running fingers gently along his jaw and cheek. "And now?" He asked his face only inches away.

Dorian chuckled and pulled Ian down kissing him more. "Not anymore."

~-,-~

The scene repeated in his mind so many times he had to pinch himself to prove it had been real. Although Ian still acted the same, he had to think back to how he got lucky enough to spend the night in Ian's bed. The Inquisitor spent weeks avoiding him, refused to take anyone on his journeys except Cassandra, Blackwall, and The Iron Bull. And to come to find out he did these things because his clan had been demolished.

In his mind, even though the others were capable, he didn't want anyone that couldn't handle a hard hit to get hurt. He tried distancing himself from those he loved, to be able to hold himself together if they were to fall. Ian had been hurting so much, he allowed Dorian to comfort him. Finally letting go of the fear of loss, and letting a different pain take its place.

The pleasure of pain, only Dorian could give.

He admitted he was annoyed, before he understood. Almost resolved himself to leave and go home. When Varric told him what was going on with the elf, he felt like an ass for jumping on Ian, telling him to stop being childish. He wanted to jump from the side of Skyhold after that. 

"Dorian?" He was snapped back to reality by Ian's voice.

"Yes, sorry, I was..."

"Distracted?" He smiled, laughing lightly at the spaced look on Dorian's face.

"Ah, yes," he coughed into his hand, "Was there something I can help you with?" He applied his usual charm, casual and not to pressing.

"Well, I was..." He fidgited with the end of his hair, looked away. "Umm, its..." He began to blush and was barely able to finish a sentence. "Tonight..." He froze when he glanced at Dorian, who had began grinning in amusement.

"Tonight?" He pressed, still amused. He knew what Ian was asking, weather it was for _that_ reason or not it didn't matter. 

Ian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "Yes, IhopeI'mnotbeingtopresumptiousbutwillyoucomestaywithmetonight?" He spoke quickly, the words shooting out.

Dorian blinked, the swiftness in which Ian spoke caught him off guard. He repeated himself, "Tonight?"

Ian nodded almost as quickly as he spoke, "Tonight." And left as quickly as he asked, not even waiting for an answer.


	3. Inner Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian created a monster, Ian finds he is addicted to Dorian's body.

Ian, if anything else, was a fast learner. He had only to see, hear, or try something once and he would improve by leaps and bounds at the next attempt. All except for his inability to refrain from embarrassment at any and all, sexual innuendo. The same improvement, however, could be said about him during sex with his boyfriend. After his first learning experience with dominating Dorian, the second time he had the human a hot pile of sticky goo. No instruction necessary.

He also found he loved it, seeing Dorian gasp and moan at the slightest of his touches. Feeling all the muscles in Dorian's body quiver under his gaze. The way Dorian would say his name, curse, and release. Not always in that order. He found he was fantasizing about the man at every moment. It was thoroughly difficult to judge anyone with half a hard on. All the blood from his head, swiftly flowing to his lower regions, while trying to place a proper sentencing was, to say the least, difficult.

He even made a mess of operations in the war room. Giving soldiers books, instead of the comfort of a warm filling meal, unless someone ate books that is. Along with some other things that could have gone better. His thoughts were embarrassingly filled with Dorian ass bouncing off his hips, his dick buried deep inside. At the first chance he got, he hid behind the door in his quarters until the urges to drag his current obsession into the closest bush, closet, or empty corridor passed.

Then those thoughts traveled from imagination to _what if_. He chewed his bottom lip, wondering if Dorian had _any_ since of adventure. Wondered if he could get the, to proper for his own good, mage to want a roll in the dirt somewhere. Perhaps if he promised a warm bath afterwards? He dropped a closed fist into his other hands open palm, nodded to himself and set it in his mind. Through hell or high water, he was going to try dammit.

Now all he had to do was complete a sentence while trying not to blush furiously as he asked. It was funny how he could perform exquisitely in the bedroom but when faced with talking about it he was a frightened girl. He retreated further into his room, paced the floor until there was a visible path worn into it and thought. He could ask, or he could just take Dorian somewhere and... He tugged his hair to busy thinking to notice anything. 

That anything being Dorian who walked in, noticed Ian thinking so hard about something, and sat on the couch just to watch.

Ian continued his pattern, pacing, his face red and twisting in thought, tugging his hair. These were all signs that he was thinking of something naughty. Dorian picked up on it after he graced the elf with his first blow job. It was always fun to watch this, it was also hard to contain his laughter at how hard Ian was thinking. That Ian was so deep in it, he didn't notice his presence and was more than likely going to need a shovel to get out.

He licked his lips and cleared his throat. Ian didn't notice, so once more, a bit louder and a bit forced. This time Ian liked to have jumped out of his skin, the hair on the back of his head and neck standing up and he yelped like he had been snuck attack kicked in the head.

"Did I disturb you?" Dorian asked, knowing good and well he did, a smile threatening to pull at his lips.

Ian sighed and relaxed as much as he could, "Umm, no not at all." He was a terrible liar. "More importantly, what are you doing here?" More images pass the forefront of his mind causing him to look away.

"Varric informed me something was wrong with you. Said you looked like you were sleep walking all day." It was everything he had in him to keep from smiling. 

"Well, as you can see I'm just fine. Now, if there's nothing else..."

" _Is_ there?" He finally cracked a small grin.

The small gesture caused a blush to radiate across his face. "No!" Ian squeaked out, throwing his hands up, then cleared his throat, "No..." He repeated in a softer tone.

Ian was almost a mystery solved, almost. "Alright, if you need me you know where to find me." He stood gave a slight bow and retreated from the room. The moment he closed the door, he could hear Ian yelling unintelligible, possibly elven words and he just laughed and went on.

~-,-~

He was begining to think he created a monster. If he knew these events would transpire, he wouldn't have unwittingly followed Ian to the Forbidden Oasis. But all creation be damned if he was going to complain right now. Because he was currently standing back against the cool stone, ankle deep in water, with his pants below his knees and Ian sucking him off.

His voice he kept from echoing, seeing as how they weren't to far from camp. One hand gripping firmly to Ian's white locks, the other at his mouth, white knuckle between his teeth, his eyes slammed shut. This had to be his imagination he thought, only to be proved wrong by every suctioned pull of Ian's mouth on his cock.

This was a bold move for Ian, and surprisingly he accomplished this task without his telling embarrassed look. Dorian had to admit the elf looked amazing with a dick in his mouth. As good as he got, he had to wonder if sucking cock wasn't the real reason Ian was born. Every drag of his tongue, cheeks hollow from the suction he put into it, the faintest hint of teeth. Maker, just watching was enough to have Dorian close to the edge.

Ian reached up, Dorian instinctively took the outstretched fingers into his mouth, sucking as eagerly as the man between his legs. When Ian felt they were generously coated enough he withdrew them, bringing them down and under between Dorian's legs. Dorian had to tense his neck to prevent his head from flying back into the rock behind him when Ian pressed those fingers, one by one, into him. Each one sliding in, after given time for the previous to be accepted.

He did allow a few soft noises to escape, it was a futile attempt to keep completely silent, when the elf was so good at finding just the right spot. Exploiting it, that spot that causes him to come undone at the seams. And those damned red eyes, large bloodstone colored irises watching him, keeping and holding their stare on him. Ian always watched him, it was unnerving, but at the same time it was thrilling. To see that gaze tear him down, peel back the layers and make him feel more vulnerable than if he were standing in the center of Skyhold, stark ass naked.

He could feel that look from across the room, anytime they locked on to him. They made him feel exposed and surprisingly dirty but oh so hot.

A few more strokes and he was done for. "Kaffas," he grunts out, his breathing labored. His eyes breaking the contact with Ian's to close shut so hard it was like he entered another galaxy. Ian swallowed greedily, closing his eyes just long enough to relish the flavor, all warmth and salty, mixed with something else that was entirely Dorian.

Ian, however, wasn't done with him. In a swift movement Dorian found himself jerked, flipped, and on his hands and knees in the water. The sudden movement forced a startled gasp from his lungs, water splashing him in the face. Before Dorian could even protest, Ian's fingers returned to his hole. Then came the sensation of warm breath on him, above the the fingers something wet and warmer. 

Those talented fingers curling, tongue lapping, his softened cock throbbed, twitching back to life. He moaned into the water, hips squirming and pushing back for more contact, wordlessly begging for more. 

"You want more?" Ian cooed, reaching under and jerked Dorian with languid strokes. It was enough for sensation, nothing more.

Dorian was _not_ a beggar but dammit Ian made it so difficult. Begging was for low class, dirt loving, commoners. He _is_ a high class, Altus mage, skilled in magic, smart and right now... he was begging. "Yes! _ah_ ~" He groaned into the water, his fingers trying to grasp anything below him, only they sank into the mud.

"Yes? Yes, what?" Ian asked sinking his teeth into the side of Dorian's ass. Not enough to hurt or cause lasting damage but enough there would be a mark for a few days.

He whined and whimpered "Fasta Vass, _ngh_ ~ please dammit." He ended up growling, receiving a firm slap to the other cheek. 

The resulting slap wasn't meant to cause pain, Ian would never inflict harm but he would tease relentlessly with the stinging gestures. "That's not very nice emma lath." He softly scolded giving the reddening hand print a soothing rub, curling his fingers again.

Dorian shivered and again pushed back onto Ian's fingers, subconsciously searching for more. "Please, _ah_ ~ Amatus, _hah_ ~ please..." he felt Ian slip his fingers out, his own digging more into the mud.

Ian took two handfuls of ass and gripped, cradling his cock in the crevasse of said ass, and rocked back and forth. Pressing the mounds of flesh and muscle around himself, then, after a few more begging whimpers, he pressed in. The rings of muscle gave little resistance, and both moaned at the satisfaction. When Ian began to pull back, Dorian slammed back with a satisfied moan. 

Ian began thrusting at a steady and achingly slow pace, hands moving to grip Dorian's hips to hold him steady. He found he liked a teasing, a little... Okay a lot, the way Dorian reacted was addicting. He also kinda liked seeing a high class human begging for him. Not in a revenge, for all elven kind, seeking way but in an ironic way. One more Tevinter, needing a warm body to meet their needs. He was not going to deny that he, as a Dalish elf, had needed this too. 

Dorian squirmed, moving his hips, rocking back for more. Always wanting more, Ian giving what he wanted, needed. Ian getting what he didn't know he wanted and needed as well.

In one last attempt to get the elf to move, at a pace he wanted, Dorian steadied himself on one shaky hand and reached back with the other. That hand found Ian's, and grabbed it as tight as he could, " _Ha~ ah-ah_ ~ please, _ah_ ~ more Amatus." 

Ian complied at the request, quickening his pace. Pulling back, thrusting forward, using his hands to pull Dorian. Ian slammed into him, hitting that spot, causing Dorian to gasp and yell in satisfaction. Dorian threw his head back, moaning, bringing his hand back to the water for balance. 

Bringing a hand around he gripped Dorian's chest, hauling him up until they were both kneeling. One of Dorian's hands found Ian's, the other he pulled up behind his head gripping the side of Ian's head, gripping his face and hair. Ian placed a kiss to the side of Dorian's neck, releasing his own moans into the mans ear giving it a nip. The hand he had on Dorian's hip ran up, caressing as it moved, until it reached the hand on his head. 

He entangled their fingers momentarily, dragging their hands down, leading them to Dorian's cock. Instinctively, Dorian gripped his neglected cock, stroking it in pace with Ian's thrusts. Ian let his hand linger only a moment before bringing it back up, entangling his fingers in Dorian's auburn hair. He figured he was going to catch hell about this already, he might as well take advantage of the situation. He pulled back, causing Dorian's head to follow and lay back.

The deep, primal, possessive growls Ian released into his ear sent shivers through his body, gathered at his core and pushed him over the edge. He came with hot spurts, the milky liquid falling into the water, forgotten and disappeared. The contracting muscles pulled Ian along with him, the elf finishing with a few final, struggled, thrusts. 

~-,-~

Cassandra paced the camp, brow furrowed, sword in hand ready to run something, anything through. "What's taking so long? I don't like this..." She grumbled.

Varric chuckled, "Calm down Seeker, I'm sure their just fine. There both capable..." He paused when he spotted Ian rounding the bank, Dorian passed out on his back. "See, like I said."

Cassandra took a few steps closer, "What happened to Dorian?" She interrogated.

Ian paused, bit his lip and took a breath, "Umm, he saw a spider... A really really big spider." He walked passed, trying his hardest to keep from turning red and closed them in Ian's tent.

Varric laughed loudly at the confused look on Cassandra's face and went back to stoking up the fire.


End file.
